Harusnya
by Aomi Ammyu
Summary: Sasuke membawaku dalam pelukan, bukan pelukan singkat. Pelukan itu cukup hangat dan menenangkan. "Ini namanya pelukan saudara. Itu artinya, kita itu saling menyayangi dan mencintai satu sama lain..."


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

_Summary: Sasuke membawaku dalam pelukan, bukan pelukan singkat. Pelukan itu cukup hangat dan menenangkan. "Ini namanya pelukan saudara. Itu artinya, kita itu saling menyayangi dan mencintai satu sama lain..."_

Jika ada yang melihat ini sebagai NaruSasu, silakan... jika ada yang melihat ini sebagai SasuNaru, silakan... #nyengir

Warning: AU, OOC, Shonen-Ai, Semua deskripsi berdasarkan Naruto's POV, Judul terinspirasi dari lagunya Tery (Harusnya Kau Pilih Aku), OneShot, DLDR, enjoy ^^

Lebih mantap kalo baca sambil dengerin ost-nya My Girlfriend Is A Gumiho, Lee Sunhee 'Fox Rain' yang dubirubirurafa itu, soalnya aku ngetik sambil dengerin lagu itu. #abaikan pesan tak berguna ini

.

.

"_Nomor yang anda tuju tidak dapat dihubungi, tunggulah beberapa saat lagi."_

Pip.

Aku menundukkan wajahku. Seharusnya, menghubunginya bisa...

.

.

Beberapa minggu yang lalu...

"Naruto, ayo pulang bareng." Sasuke menyentuh bahuku, menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

_Harusnya, kami adalah sebuah keluarga..._

Sasuke kemudian melirik bungkusan kecil kado yang berada ditanganku. "Apa itu?"

Aku menimbang benda itu dan perlahan mengalihkan pandanganku acuh. "Hadiah dari Hinata, karena ujian kemarin aku berhasil masuk 100 besar." Aku tersenyum simpul. Aku bahkan tidak peduli dengan semua itu.

Sebenarnya, sudah lama aku tahu seorang gadis lembut bermarga Hyuuga menaruh hati padaku. Tapi sayang sekali, bukan dia yang kusukai.

Aku menatap Sasuke yang terus menatapku.

_Harusnya, kami adalah sepasang saudara..._

"Apa isinya coklat?" Sasuke melirik selidik, mungkin berharap aku mau berbagi dengannya.

Kali ini aku diam, hanya tanganku yang bergerak menyodorkan benda itu padanya. "Untukmu saja, aku tidak suka coklat."

_Harusnya... aku tidak memberikan coklat itu padanya._

.

.

"Kau belum membuka bungkusnya, bagaimana kau tahu kalau isinya coklat?" Sasuke meraih sebagian isi kado itu dalam tangannya dan menyumpalkannya kemulutnya. "Mm... Ini terbuat dari tepung," suara kunyahan biskuit-biskuit renyah itu sampai terdengar ditelingaku. Mungkin rasanya enak.

"Apalagi tepung, aku tidak suka."

_Harusnya, aku suka semuanya. Coklat, tepung, tidak ada makanan di dunia ini yang tidak aku suka._

"Malam ini aku tidur disini ya, Naruto? Di kamarku AC-nya bocor, kalau tidur rasanya selalu becek." Sasuke merangkak naik ke kasurku, kasur yang hanya berukuran _queen_.

Aku berpikir lama, hingga akhirnya pita suaraku refleks menggumam sesuatu. "Hn."

_Harusnya, aku tidak membiarkan siapapun tidur di kamarku._

_Harusnya, aku tidak ingin melihat wajah Sasuke yang tertidur pulas._

_Harusnya... aku yang ceria ini tidak pernah bersikap 'cool' seperti ini._

_Semua gara-gara dia..._

_Gara-gara Uchiha Sasuke._

**Harusnya...**

**(Aomi Ammyu)**

"Selamat ya, Sasuke, kau juara satu lagi." Malamnya, ayahku, -oh- maaf, bukan. Maksudku, ayah Sasuke mengucapkan selamat padanya.

Hari ini adalah malam penyambutan kedatangannya dari luar daerah, beliau bekerja sampai beberapa minggu lamanya. Dan sekarang, ini adalah hari pertamanya lagi berkumpul bersama kami, sekaligus sebagai perayaan khusus untuk Sasuke. Dia berhasil menjadi juara satu lagi di sekolah dengan mudah.

Aku menunduk menatapi makanan-makanan yang banyaknya tidak seperti biasa, rasanya juga pasti lezat. Tapi makanan-makanan itu bukanlah perayaan untukku, akan terasa hampa jika aku memilih untuk mencicipinya.

"Naruto..?" ibuku memanggilku dengan lembut.

"Ya?" sontak kepalaku terangkat, mata _shappire_-ku berhasil membingkai wajah ibuku yang tersenyum dengan sangat indah.

"Ibu bangga padamu..." dia masih tersenyum dan melanjutkan kalimatnya, "kau berhasil masuk dalam urutan seratus besar dari ribuan siswa, itu sudah cukup menakjubkan."

Aku menunduk lagi, senyum itu begitu tulus. Tujuannya mungkin sedikit menghiburku. Tapi aku yakin mereka semua pasti kecewa padaku.

"Lain kali kau harus lebih berusaha, jangan mau kalah dengan Sasuke!" Dan seketika itu, semua orang yang berada disana tertawa atas ucapan Uchiha Fugaku, ayah Sasuke.

_Harusnya, ini tidak pantas ditertawakan..._

_Fugaku itu, dia hanya bangga pada anaknya saja._

.

.

"Sasuke, malam ini kau tak perlu tidur di kamar Naruto lagi. AC-mu sudah diperbaiki." Kulihat Fugaku membuka pintu kamarku, mengusik kami yang sedang menonton televisi.

"Terimakasih," jawab Sasuke sopan.

Mereka adalah pasangan ayah dan anak yang sempurna. Fugaku adalah orang yang sangat dihormati, sedang Sasuke begitu keren dengan kepintarannya. Sejak mereka hadir di rumahku, sikapku berubah, ceriaku lenyap, tawaku selalu bersembunyi. Apa itu artinya aku tidak menginginkan mereka? Tidak, justru aku sangat menginginkan mereka.

_Menginginkan Uchiha Sasuke untuk selalu berada didekatku._

.

.

Byussss!

Aku memandang abstrak kolam renang dihadapanku, percikan airnya yang mengenaiku gagal menyuruhku bergerak untuk membersihkannya. Peserta yang sedang berlatih untuk mengikuti klub renang begitu banyak, termasuk aku yang melamun disisi kolam.

"Oy, Naruto! Jangan melamun terus, nanti cepat mati lho~" aku cepat tersadar, aku kaget tiba-tiba Kiba menepuk punggungku begitu keras.

"S-siapa yang bilang begitu?" aku mengelus punggungku yang sakit, terasa nyut-nyut yang luar biasa.

"Hooo, tidak tahu, ya? Orang yang sebentar lagi meninggal itu kebanyakan suka melamun." Kiba mengarahkan tudingannya padaku.

"Kau mendoakan aku, ya?" semburku memaki, seraya menaikkan lengan bajuku sebagai isyarat bersiap untuk menghajarnya.

Tapi kemudian punggungku terasa sakit lagi. "Ah, kau ini tidak bisa diajak bercanda lagi!" Kiba terus memukul beberapa kali, menghentikan _acting_-ku tadi. "Aku tidak percaya, berdampingan hidup dengan Uchiha Sasuke membuatmu juga menjadi seperti dia!"

"Diam kau!" aku melipat gandakan amaraku, entah kenapa aku gampang tersulut jika sudah ada orang lain yang membicarakan tentang keluargaku.

"Tuh 'kan, tidak bisa diajak bercanda."

_Meski itu hanya sebuah candaan._

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Sasuke, rasanya penasaran juga kenapa sampai usia seperti ini dia belum memiliki seorang kekasih. Padahal, ia sangat populer dikalangan para gadis. Kau tahu apa alasannya, Naruto?"

_Berhenti membicarakan dia, brengsek._

Aku menyadari Kiba melirikku dengan penuh selidik, seringai hampir tercipta diwajahnya ketika menunggu reaksiku. "A-aku, tidak tahu..." jawabku ringkas.

"Huahhh... kau ini saudaranya atau bukan, sih?" Kiba merangkulkan kedua lengannya didada, seraya mengangkat tangan menyentuhkannya kedagu. "Kau harus menyelidiki seberapa normalnya dia, prilaku menyimpang anak jaman sekarang tidak bisa diprediksi dengan nalar. Selama ini ia tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa, tapi belum tentu ia sama sekali 'tidak' menyimpan satu rahasia padamu."

_Kubilang, berhenti membicarakan dia, brengsek..._

"...Kalau mungkin suatu saat akan terbongkar juga, lebih baik terbongkar saat sekarang. Saat saudaramu belum terlalu terjerumus dalam kondisi yang memprihatinkan. Nanti kalau kalian sudah dewasa dan dia tiba-tiba menyatakan cintanya padamu, bagaimana? Kau tahu, Naruto, kesempatan memiliki perasaan yang aneh terhadap saudara sendiri jauh lebih besar daripada kesempatan memiliki perasaan terhadap orang yang jarang ditemu—"

BRUK!

Suara punggung Kiba yang membentur lantai keramik berdesik nyaring, sekarang yang kulakukan adalah mencekik lehernya. "Berhenti membicarakan keluargaku, Kiba. Kalau keluargamu yang kubicarakan, kau pasti juga akan tersinggung, bukan?"

"Tapi tunggu... dia 'kan bukan saudara kandungmu? Dia orang lain!" aku merasakan banyak tatapan mata mengarah pada kami, bahkan ada yang berseru menyuruh orang lain untuk membantu melerai kami berdua.

Aku segera melepas rengkuhanku dileher Kiba sebelum semuanya bakal menjadi rumit. Kiba terbatuk sesaat. "Maafkan aku, Kiba. Aku hanya terbawa emosi."

"Ugh, tidak masalah, aku yang salah." Kiba berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya yang tercekat, selanjutnya ia mungkin akan lebih berhati-hati padaku. "Aku... mau ke toilet."

Kiba beranjak, ia masih memegangi lehernya yang mungkin sakit. Ia menjauh, tanpa menyapaku lagi. Sekitar beberapa langkah, bisa kupastikan jarak kami cukup jauh, Kiba berhenti berjalan. Aku meliriknya dari sudut mataku, ia sedang berbincang dengan seseorang. Entah apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Jangan dekati dia, Shikamaru. Sekarang Naruto benar-benar tidak bisa diajak bercanda." Ia menunjuk batang lehernya yang memerah, memperlihatkan bukti yang nyata pada teman satu kelasnya itu.

"Aku tidak berniat mengajaknya bercanda, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padanya." Aku masih memperhatikan mereka, sedikit bingung tiba-tiba Shikamaru berseru padaku dari tempatnya berdiri. "Naruto! Di depan sana ada seorang gadis yang sedang menunggumu! Gadis merah jambu!"

Merah jambu... Sakura, ya?

Ketika aku meluruskan letak kepalaku, akupun merasa memperhatikan air menjadi tidak seru lagi. Kutatap papan pengumuman khusus yang dimiliki klub renang di dinding, tidak lama seseorang berjalan kesana membawa selembar kertas dan menempelkannya.

Aku berlari bersama puluhan orang lainnya menuju dinding, untungnya aku mendapat posisi nyaman untuk bisa membaca tulisan disana dengan sangat jelas. Berikutnya, aku segera menemukan namaku pada urutan dengan mudah. Aku juga melihat nama Kiba dibawah namaku.

Aku tersenyum simpul.

.

.

Tak...

Langkah Kiba terhenti, ia mendadak heran saat mendapatiku menunggunya di depan pintu toilet. "Selamat ya, Kiba, kita berdua berhasil masuk dalam klub renang bersama-sama."

"Oh, begitu, ya?" ia menggosok tempurung kepalanya dan tertawa renyah.

Aku melirik Kiba sekali lagi, dan berbisik padanya. "Dan aku ingin memberitahukan satu hal lagi padamu," Kiba berhenti tertawa serta menggaruk, ia menanti untuk kalimat selanjutnya. "Bisa kupastikan kalau Sasuke itu normal." Aku sadar Kiba menggumam 'Huh?' setelah kukatakan seperti itu. Ya, Sasuke itu normal. Mungkin aku yang tidak normal.

Pintu sensor kolam renang indoor terbuka otomatis saat kami melewatinya. Kiba melambai padaku sebagai ucapan perpisahan, dan tentu saja aku juga melambai padanya. Kami berpisah disini karena tujuan yang berbeda—tepat saat aku menemukan gadis berambut merah jambu di depan mataku.

Aku tertegun waktu dia mendekatiku dan menyodorkan satu benda dihadapanku. "Naruto, tolong berikan ini pada Sasuke."

Aku mendengus menatap benda yang ia sodorkan, sebuah bungkusan kado yang terpita dengan cantik. Lalu aku mengangguk ragu, kubiarkan dia berterimakasih dan membungkuk padaku.

Sakura belalu dari pandanganku dengan cepat, takut Sasuke akan melihatnya disini. Dibalik tubuh Sakura yang menghilang itu, aku melihat sosok Hinata yang berjalan bersama teman-temannya, dia tersenyum dan melambai kearahku. Aku hanya balas tersenyum.

"Naruto, sedang apa? Ayo pulang." Tiba-tiba Sasuke menyentuh bahuku lagi, memberitahukan kalau ia sudah berada didekatku.

Aku memberikan dia anggukan singkat, namun Sasuke masih memperhatikanku—tepatnya, memperhatikan bungkus kado yang berada ditanganku. "Apa lagi itu?" ujarnya seraya menunjuk tanganku.

"Ini... dari Hinata," jawabku cepat dan berpikir sejenak, menimbang kata-kata yang akan kuucapkan, "...karena aku berhasil masuk klub renang hari ini." Aku tersenyum hambar, meski sebenarnya aku tidak ingin tersenyum. "Hinata berjanji padaku akan memberi hadiah kalau aku berhasil melakukannya."

Sasuke menganguk mengerti, dia selalu mudah untuk dikelabui. "Hinata tidak pernah kehabisan waktu untuk membuatkanmu sesuatu, ya?" aku menangkap nada kecemasan didalam kalimatnya itu. Iri, mungkinkah?

Tetapi, lagi-lagi tanganku ini selalu bergerak untuk menyodorkan benda itu padanya, entah apa isinya, tanpa bisa kucegah. "Ini... untukmu saja."

_Harusnya... aku tidak pernah sejahat ini._

.

.

"Okaeri~!" suara ibuku menyambut kedatanganku dengan gembira. Ia hendak memelukku namun urung karena kondisiku yang penuh dengan lumpur. "Wah, kau kotor sekali, Naruto."

Ibuku menunduk menyamakan posisinya dengan tubuhku yang kecil, tangan lembutnya bergerak menyapu segala kotoran diwajahku. "Masuklah ke dalam, mereka sudah menunggumu." Ibu menggandeng tanganku mengajak masuk ke rumah, membiarkan seluruh yang kulalui kotor dijatuhi lumpur dari pakaianku.

Di ruang tamu aku melihat dua orang yang sedang duduk disofa, satu pria dewasa dan satu lagi anak laki-laki yang berusia sekitar delapan tahunan. Pria dewasa melihatku dengan tatapan sinis, sembari menggeleng-geleng menunjukkan ekspresi tidak sukanya. Itulah hal pertama yang membuatku tidak cocok dengannya.

"Ini Fugaku-san dan ini anaknya, Sasuke-kun." Ibu menunjuk kedua orang berbeda umur itu bergantian, aku hanya tersenyum seadanya. "Sasuke-kun, ini Naruto, dia seumuran denganmu."

Hari berikutnya, kami telah menjadi saudara, aku dan anak pria yang sepertinya sangat mencintai kebersihan itu. Apakah ini adalah mimpi terburuk dalam hidupku? Iya, untuk Fugaku. Tapi tidak untuk anaknya, yang kini telah berjanji untuk terus berada didekatku. Seperti ucapannya waktu itu...

"_Begini... kita akan membuat perjanjian. Berjanjilah dan aku akan selalu berada didekatmu."_ Aku dan Sasuke melingkarkan jari kelingking masing-masing.

BRUUK!

"Uagh...!" aku memekik merasakan tubuhku sakit, lantai berhasil mencium hidungku. "Ng..." aku memaksa membuka mata, sinar matahari menerpa retina mataku dengan sangat sadis. Aku refleks memejam lagi, sedikit nyeri, namun pelahan dapat kubuka penuh juga.

Rupanya aku tadi tertidur saat menunggu kedua orangtuaku pulang kerja. Selanjutnya, aku bergegas menuruni tangga, saat ini mereka pasti sudah pulang. Aku tidak sabar ingin segera memberitahukan kabar baik bahwa aku telah resmi masuk klub renang pada mereka.

Kulewati beberapa ruangan untuk menemukan mereka, sampai di dapur aku baru menemukan ibu dan ayah yang sedang bercengkrama dengan Sasuke di atas meja makan. Aku lekas menghampiri meja.

Kutarik sebuah kursi dan duduk manis mengikuti yang lain. Ibu langsung berdiri mengambil pisau dan membuka bungkusan besar yang semula memang sudah ada diatas meja.

"Ini kue yang kubeli tadi siang." Ibuku memperlihatkan isinya, sebuah tart besar yang dihiasi lukisan mentega yang indah diatasnya. Wah, Apakah ini perayaan untukku? Jadi.. jangan-jangan ibuku sudah tahu bahwa aku berhasil masuk klub renang! Aku melengkungkan senyum yang panjang.

"Sasuke katanya berhasil masuk klub judo, benarkah?" ibuku bertanya riang pada Sasuke. Seketika itu aku mulai melunturkan senyum, kenapa... ibu tidak menanyaiku lebih dulu?

Sasuke mengangguk sebagai jawaban, dan Fugaku bersendawa bangga di depanku. Namun aku masih menatap ibuku, menanti sebuah pertanyaan lain untukku.

Beberapa menit berlalu, ibu tak kunjung mengucapkan sepatah katapun padaku. Ia sibuk memotong-motong tart yang indah itu.

_Ternyata, bukan perayaan untukku..._

Aku menatap tart potongan kecil yang akan dibagi ibuku. "Selamat, ya? Ini kuenya." Sasuke adalah orang pertama yang mendapat potongan kue itu.

"A-aku juga berhasil masuk klub renang!" semburku kilat. Ibuku menengokkan wajahnya seketika untuk menatapku, ia kembali tersenyum dengan indahnya.

"Selamat ya, Naruto. Ini kuenya." Satu potongan tart kedua mampir di depanku. Senangnya mendapat sepotong kue dengan berkah satu ucapan selamat.

Kupandang Fugaku yang hanya menunjukkan wajah kaku, tidak seperti saat ibuku memberikan ucapan pada Sasuke. Biarlah, orang itu bukan ayahku.

.

.

Setelah acara menyantap kue, ibu menyalakan televisi di ruang keluarga. Ia terlihat sangat lelah, ia menonton drama sampai tertidur pulas.

Aku mengambil selimut di kamarku, berusaha menghangatkannya dengan hati-hati. Lalu kumatikan televisi yang telah berganti acaranya itu.

Gelas berisi es di depannya pun mencair, airnya sampai keluar dari dinding gelas membasahi sebagian meja. Harus dibereskan, dan dikeringkan menggunakan lap.

Aku maraih gelas dan berniat menuju dapur, aku nyaris saja memasuki ruang dapur seandainya sebuah suara tidak mengacaukan langkahku.

"Naruto itu kotor. Kau ingat, dulu saat kita pertama kali bertemu, dia basah kuyup dalam keadaan mandi lumpur."

"Tapi Naruto sekarang sudah lebih menyukai kebersihan, ia menyukai air dan bahkan belajar berenang." Rupanya, Sasuke dan Fugaku masih berkutat di dapur, mereka duduk saling berhadapan diatas meja makan seperti terakhir kali kulihat. "Ia berusaha keras memiliki level yang sama dengan kita."

"Berenang setiap hari membuat kulitnya gosong, ia tetap terlihat kotor." Aku menatap kulit ditanganku. Benar, kulitku kurang bagus.

"Ayah..." Sasuke memberi jeda, "Naruto berubah demi kita, ia ingin memiliki level yang sama dengan kita, ayah kenapa begitu membencinya?"

Pertanyaan yang sama dariku untuk Uchiha Fugaku, aku ingin mendengar jawabannya.

"Dia itu bodoh... sekeras apapun dia berusaha memiliki level yang sama, pada akhirnya level kita akan tetap berbeda. Dia akan menyadari itu saat dia menyerah nanti."

.

.

"Maaf, Sasuke, di dalam sudah tidak ada orang." Shikamaru mengangkat bahunya, tangannya terangkat sebatas perut memegang kunci dan sebuah ransel.

"Naruto benar-benar tidak ada di dalam?" Sasuke mengulangi pertanyaannya, ia sangat penasaran kenapa Naruto tak ada dimana-mana.

"Tadi aku sudah memeriksanya lagi, aku hanya mendapat ransel ini." Shikamaru menunjukkan pada Sasuke ransel ditangannya. Itu bukan punya Naruto.

Sasuke mendengus, kenapa Naruto menghilang tiba-tiba? Ponselnya juga tidak bisa dihubungi.

"Ah, sebaiknya kita cepat pergi dari sini, sekolah sudah tidak ada orang." Shikamaru menggiring Sasuke untuk mengikutinya, suara karet sepatu mereka menggema karena gedung sekolah yang senyap memang sudah tidak ada orang.

Semenjak Shikamaru juga masuk dalam klub renang, ia menjadi siswa yang dipercaya sebagai pemegang kunci ruangan-ruangan penting milik klub tersebut. Alasannya mungkin karena tempat tinggalnya yang berdekatan dengan sekolah.

CLAKK!

Pintu kaca dua sayap sontak terbuka, ada seseorang yang terengah menampakkan diri dari luar sana. "Host.. host... Shikamaru! Host... cepat berikan kuncinya!" ia berteriak kearah Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang masih berada di dalam gedung. "Tasku ketinggalan di dalam!" ia berteriak lagi, sekarang sudah berlari menuju Shikamaru.

Sasuke ingat, anak itu adalah teman Naruto, Kiba—yang juga satu klub dengan Naruto dan Shikamaru.

"Maksudmu ini?" Shikamaru menunjukkan ransel yang masih ia bawa.

"Uwah, syukurlah!" air muka Kiba langsung berubah sumringah. "Tadi aku berlari cepat-cepat agar sempat bertemu denganmu! Kalau kau sudah pulang 'kan bisa gawat." Kiba merogoh isi ranselnya. "Sudah kuduga, ponselku ada disini!" ia berdumel mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dari dalam ransel.

"Gawat apanya? Kau 'kan bisa meminjam kuncinya di rumahku." Sanggah Shikamaru menimpali.

"Aku malas ke rumahmu, harus memutar dari sini!" mulut Kiba berdecak dan menunjukkan raut acuh. Setelah itu ia menatap Sasuke, baru sadar ada orang di samping Shikamaru. "Huh? Sasuke? Tidak pulang bersama Naruto?"

"Naruto tidak ada, sepertinya dia sudah pulang duluan."

Kiba mengangguk-nganguk, dahinya mengeryit seperti mengingat sesuatu. "Oh, ya benar. Tadi dia sempat berpamitan padaku, katanya dia sudah tidak ingin berada di klub renang lagi."

"—Apa?" Sasuke melebarkan pandangan matanya, ia gagal menerjemahkan dengan baik apa yang baru saja Kiba ucapkan. Mulutnya refleks bertanya sendiri. "Apa yang baru saja kau katakan?"

"Aku serius, Sasuke. Dia berpamitan padaku, seolah tidak akan bertemu dalam kurun waktu yang lama." Kiba telah merendahkan intonasinya, membiarkan Sasuke berpikir sendiri. "Yah, anak itu rada aneh belakangan ini, aku juga tidak mengerti. Membicarakan sesuatu hal yang tidak disukainya saja ia sudah ingin menghajarku. Menurutmu, alasannya karena apa, Sasuke?"

.

.

Aku menyuap sumpitan besar mi ramen ke dalam mulutku, sekarang aku sudah kembali seperti dulu, menjadi Naruto yang heboh dan tidak tahu sopan santun. "Haaaah... lezat!" aku menumpuk mangkuk diatas tumpukkan mangkuk-mangkuk. Ini sudah mangkuk yang keempat, mulutku sudah mengeluarkan bebunyian berupa angin topan.

"Sudah lama tidak kesini, Naruto. Kau bertambah besar." Teuchi-san memberiku komentar. "Tapi cara makanmu tetap tidak berubah."

"Aku menyerah, paman Teuchi..." Satu mangkuk berisi mi ramen utuh berhenti melayang, wajah paman penjual mi ramen itu bingung seakan bertanya 'lalu bagaimana dengan ramen yang baru saja aku buatkan lagi ini?'

Aku mendengus, lalu kuulangi kalimat itu sekali lagi. "Aku menyerah untuk berubah..." selanjutnya kutatap paman Teuchi dan anak perempuannya yang masih menunjukkan tampang bertanya-tanya, kemudian berseru lantang untuk menyenangkan mereka. "Karena itu! Beri aku ramen yang banyaak! Hahaha!"

Mereka tertawa, mereka pikir ini adalah sebuah lelucon.

_Harusnya, aku tidak pernah seserius ini dalam menjalani hidup..._

Mendengar mereka tertawa aku tertawa semakin keras, terbahak-bahak, terpingkal-pingkal seperti orang bodoh, sampai aku sadar Sasuke sudah berada dibelakangku. "...hahah," aku mengakhiri tawaku. Sekarang, ini sudah tidak lucu lagi.

"Itu bukan makanan yang higienis, kalau makan telalu banyak nanti perutmu akan sakit." Kalimat itu melenyapkan nafsu makanku. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuatku berubah...

.

.

"Kau keluar dari klub renang untuk apa? Kau termasuk orang yang berbakat, Naruto." Kata Sasuke lirih seperti sedang membujukku untuk merubah pikiran.

Dia sedang memindah channel TV di kamarku, sedang aku berbaring di ranjang. Sasuke sengaja langsung menemaniku disini sepulang sekolah, bahkan dia belum mengganti seragamnya.

"Aku hanya ingin istirahat, aku sangat lelah..." aku menatap kulitku yang hitam terbakar matahari, lalu kutunjukkan padanya. "Kulitku ini juga sangat kusam, aku ingin mempercantik diri dengan lebih banyak bersemedi di dalam rumah."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya menganggap ini tidak masuk akal, rasa cemas yang tadi melekat diwajahnya kini berganti acuh tak acuh. "Biasanya kau selalu ingin menyaingiku dalam hal apapun, hanya karena kulit kusam kau tidak ingin bersaing lagi."

Aku diam namun tetap menimbang perkataan Sasuke. Akhirnya, bunyi televisi yang dimatikan mengalihkan perhatianku. "Aku mau ganti baju dulu, kalau ayah dan ibu pulang mereka pasti akan marah melihat aku masih memakai baju seragam."

Sasuke beranjak melemaskan lututnya yang kebanyakan duduk, beringsut berjalan ke kamarnya yang persis di sebelahku. Saat melihatnya keluar, aku melanjutkan sendiri kata-kataku dalam hati. 'Habis kalau aku kotor, kau tidak akan berada disisiku lagi.'

.

.

Deg.

Aku membuka kedua kelopak mataku refleks, mimpi itu datang lagi berulang kali, mimpi tentang perjanjianku dengan Sasuke. tapi... sejak kapan aku tertidur?

Aku menggelayut meniti sisi ranjang, menghampiri meja dan menjangkau sebuah jam tangan, memastikan berapa lama aku tidur. Kulihat angka menunjukkan pukul enam sore, dua jam sejak Sasuke meninggalkan kamarku.

Aku melangkah keluar kamar, menuruni tangga untuk mencari minuman di dapur, tenggorokanku sampai sakit saking keringnya.

Tanpa sengaja aku melihat ibu dan ayah berduaan di ruang keluarga saat hendak menuju dapur, ibuku sedang menuangkan minuman digelas ayah.

"Fugaku..." ibuku bergumam mesra. Selanjutnya, ia sandarkan kepalanya dibahu Fugaku yang sedang bersantai disofa panjang. Aku tahu, ibuku sedang ingin bermanja.

Tapi Fugaku tidak menyahut, ia malah membawa tubuh ibuku tegak kembali, membelai rambutnya dengan lembut dan bergumam. "Pergilah, potong rambutmu, sudah terlalu panjang." Seolah ia ingin menghindarinya.

Ibu mendecak dan menuruti perkataannya. Suara hentakkan kaki yang lumayan keras terdengar saat ia berjalan.

"Ibu, mau pergi kemana?" tanyaku buru-buru, sebelum aku kehilangan sosoknya.

"Ke salon, ayah tidak terlalu suka rambut yang panjang. Huh!" ia membuang muka, dan langsung melesat entah kemana. Sayang sekali, padahal itu rambut yang cantik. Dasar, Fugaku tidak tahu menilai.

.

.

Aku membawa minumanku sampai berada di belakang sofa panjang yang Fugaku duduki, aku juga ingin duduk disana sambil menonton televisi. Tapi disana ada Fugaku, ayah yang tidak pernah kuanggap sebagai ayah.

Dalam berbagai pertimbangan, akhirnya aku niatkan juga. Kini aku sudah berada disampingnya bersiap untuk duduk disofa empuk itu. Tapi setelah pantatku berhasil mendarat, tiba-tiba Fugaku beranjak.

Aku tak menunjukkan reaksi yang lain saat kudengar Fugaku menggerutu mengomentari minumannya yang habis. Lalu pergi ke dapur untuk mengantarkan gelas kosong itu.

Aku termenung dalam diam. Harusnya, aku tidak se-_pede_ ini ingin berdekatan dengan mereka.

.

.

Televisi masih menyala, aku menunggu Fugaku kembali ke tempat ini. Tapi setelah dari dapur, tidak kelihatan ia akan kembali kesini.

Cklak.

Aku mendengar pintu terbuka dari atas. Aku memutar kepalaku, kulihat Fugaku sekarang pelan-pelan masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke.

"Oh, ayah?" Sasuke menyapa ayahnya yang menghampirinya. Sebenarnya ia sedang belajar, tapi ia tidak protes jika ayahnya yang mengganggunya.

"Sasuke..." Fugaku meraih sisi ranjang untuk dijadikan alas duduk, ia menjamah kulit anaknya dan berkata sambil berbisik. "Cepatlah kemasi barang-barangmu, kita akan pergi dari sini."

"K-kenapa?" Sasuke terhenyak, ia baru mendengar keputusan mendadak seperti ini. "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Rumah ini akan disita oleh pemerintah." Fugaku mengutarakan alasannya.

"Maksud ayah?"

"Perusahaan Uzumaki akan segera bangkrut, ayah mengalirkan seluruh dana ke rekening pribadi ayah."

"APA?" Sasuke membelalak, ia masih menuntut penjelasan yang konkret. Kenapa ayahnya bisa berbuat demikian?

"Ssstt... pelankan suaramu, diluar masih ada Naruto, dia sedang menonton televisi sekarang." Fugaku memegang pundak Sasuke dan mendorongnya, menyuruhnya untuk bersiap. "Aku membeli rumah di Bali, kita harus keluar dari Jepang."

Disini, diseberang dinding ini, aku mengepalkan tanganku. Kondisiku sangat parah, membelalakkan mata sampai bola mataku terasa hendak meloncat keluar, tubuhku gemetaran hebat, dan jantungku berdebar sangat kencang sampai suaranya dapat mencapai gendang telingaku.

Fugaku sialan itu... mereka jahat sekali.

_Diluar, suara televisi masih kubiarkan menyala. Bukan maksudku menguping pembicaraan mereka lagi dari kamarku sendiri. Tapi kalau begini..._

.

.

BRUKK...!

Sebelah kakiku tersangkut kakiku yang lain ketika aku hendak berlari keluar. Suara berisiknya mungkin akan membuat Fugaku panik, karena itulah aku berjuang untuk bangkit, membawa tubuhku yang bergetar ini berlari sangat kencang.

Tidak boleh ada yang bisa mengejarku, tidak boleh...

Diluar rumah, di depanku terlihat sebuah pos polisi tepat di perempatan. Tapi aku melewatinya. Aku berbelok ke dalam hutan yang tidak begitu rimbun. Hutan itu terawat sebagai cagar alam pariwisata yang dilindungi di daerah ini.

Aku terus memaksakan kemampuan kakiku, sampai nafasku tersengal hebat. Dan akupun terpaksa berhenti ketika aku sudah benar-benar kehabisan tenaga.

Kupegangi lututku yang terasa pegal. Kuhembuskan berulang nafasku yang memburu. Sebuah pagar pembatas secara ajaib menyembul tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Beberapa saat sebuah ide muncul diotakku.

Kunaikkan kakiku perlahan keatas tiang pagar, tiang itu memanjang mengelilingi jurang yang curam. Disiang hari tempat ini akan dipenuhi oleh wisatawan, dan acap kali merekapun menemukan tulang belulang di bawah sana.

Aku meneguk ludah dengan susah payah, berharap ide ini merupakan keputusanku yang terbaik. Aku sudah berada disisi luar pagar sekarang, dengan menempel kuat pada tiang-tiang besi itu.

Kutatap kedua belah sepatuku yang berpijak pada tiang paling bawah pagar, kuayunkan satu kaki. Mendadak, tersirat wajah orang-orang terdekatku dalam pandangan mataku yang mengabur, dan masa lalu kembali berputar dikepalaku.

Flashback:

Aku menempelkan telingaku ke dinding, suara mereka memang terdengar berbisik dan pelan sekali.

"Ayah sebenarnya sama sekali tidak mencintainya, ayah menikah dengan Kushina hanya karena kita butuh tempat tinggal, dan butuh makanan untuk melanjutkan hidup."

"Apa maksud ayah? Bukannya ayah kepala kepolisian?"

"Siapa bilang? Ayah sudah diberhentikan, tepat setelah ayah bertemu dengan Kushina."

Aku menyeret kupingku menjauhi dinding, bibirku melengkung sarkastik. Aku harus mengatakan ini pada ibu, bahwa ternyata Fugaku itu adalah seorang penipu!

_Harusnya, ibuku tidak tertipu semudah itu..._

Aku memaksudkan tubuhku untuk berlari, tapi saat itu juga kakiku tersangkut sebelah kakiku yang lain.

Brakk!

Tubuh mungilku berhasil menubruk lantai. Air mata sedikit menggenang disudut mataku, aku ingin menangis namun aku tahan.

"Suara apa itu!" aku mendengar seruan Fugaku dari sebelah sana, mataku yang terisi sedikit air membulat. Aku harus lari dari sini!

BRAAK! Dugk! Dugk! Dugk!

Kali ini aku mengelinding ditangga, tulangku terasa patah dan remuk. Aku telah menciptakan bunyi terlalu banyak. Gawat, mereka pasti akan mendapatkanku!

Aku berusaha bangkit lagi.

Tidak, kalau mereka mendapatkanku sebelum aku memberitahukan kebenaran Fugaku pada ibu, mereka pasti akan menghukumku. Paling tidak, mereka akan menyuntikku dengan serum kelumpuhan agar aku tidak bisa berbicara pada siapapun seperti di film-film. Atau lebih parah lagi, mereka akan membunuhku.

Ibuku belum pulang dari kantor, aku harus menemukannya.

Aku terus berlari disepanjang jalan, tidak peduli dengan pandangan heran orang-orang. Aku menemukan sebuah pos di depan, ah- tapi percuma mengadukannya kesana, orang dewasa akan lebih percaya pada omongan orang dewasa lainnya.

Lebih baik aku berlari menyusul ibu ke tempat kerjanya.

.

.

"Host.. host.. host..." aku menyerah, aku sudah kehabisan tenaga. Terserah Tuhan memutuskan takdirku seperti apa, aku tidak kuat lagi berlari. "Host.. host..."

Tapi... ini dimana? Hutan?

Aku menyadari posisiku, sekelilingku ditumbuhi pepohonan. Tidak begitu rindang, tapi cukup menakutkan. Dan disana sebuah pagar pembatas berkilat dari sini, nyaris aku mengira kalau itu adalah hantu.

Pelan-pelan kukeluarkan sisa tenagaku, berjalan kesana. Saat tanganku menggapai pagar, kutengok ke bawah, ternyata sebuah jurang. Banyak juga pepohonan yang tumbuh disana, namun telihat kecil dari sini.

"Kau mendengarnya?"

"UH?" aku bergidik tertegun, suara spontan itu hampir membuat jangtungku copot.

"Kau mendengar semua yang ayah katakan, bukan?" aku ingat suara itu, itu suara Sasuke. Ahh... syukurlah, aku pikir hantu.

"Kalau kau mengadukan ini pada ibu, orangtua kita pasti akan bercerai." Sasuke mengisi tempat kosong di sampingku, ia menikmati pemandangan jurang yang bersambung dengan pemandangan kota dimalam hari jauh di depan sana. "Dan kita tidak akan menjadi saudara lagi." Suara Sasuke terdengar seperti menyatu dengan alam, dan mempropokasiku. "Kita akan tinggal di tempat yang berbeda, salah satu dari kita pasti akan menghilang dari kota ini."

Aku masih tertegun, membiarkan dia yang bicara. Biar masih kecil, tapi anak ini telihat sangat pandai dalam mengungkapkan kata-kata. "Naruto, aku tahu kau tidak punya teman disini, akulah satu-satunya temanmu." Kemudian Sasuke menatapku dengan pandangan bertanya, "kalau aku tidak ada, apa kau akan kembali seperti dulu? Membuat keonaran hanya demi mendapatkan sedikit perhatian?"

Benar juga, dia adalah satu-satunya temanku.

"Begini, bagaimana kalau kita membuat suatu perjanjian? Berjanjilah kau tidak akan mengatakan semua yang kau dengar kepada ibu, dan aku akan tetap selalu berada didekatmu." Sasuke tersenyum dengan manis, "...menjadi temanmu selamanya." Sasuke mengeluarkan jari kelingkingnya. Jari itu imut, aku jadi tergoda untuk menyentuhnya.

Sejak saat itu semua rahasia terjaga dengan baik, untuk mempertahankan agar kami tetap menjadi saudara. Atau, agar kedua ayah dan anak itu bisa hidup dengan damai menggunakan keuangan keluargaku.

Aku menangis dalam hati.

_Harusnya... aku tidak perlu bersikap sebodoh ini..._

.

.

Tiga tahun sejak perjanjian itu, kupikir Sasuke akan melupakannya. Aku tidak masalah jika Fugaku tidak mencintai ibuku. Toh, keluarga kami merasa bahagia seperti keluarga pada umumnya.

"Cepat berikan bolanya!" perintah Fugaku saat bermain di halaman belakang rumah. Beliau tersuruk berjuang menangkap bola yang kami lemparkan. Sasuke terkikik, aku juga ikut terkikik karena dia terkikik.

_Sekarang, umurku duabelas tahun. Entah sampai kapan akan bisa menjaga hubungan baik ini..._

.

.

_Anehnya, hubungan baik itu bisa kujaga dengan menutup mulutku..._

"...Sembilan, sepuluh!" aku cepat mengeluarkan wajahku dari tembok, membalikkan badan memandang kesegala arah. Sekarang, dimana Sasuke bersembunyi, ya?

Tong sampah, semak-semak, rerumputan, semuanya sudah kugeledahi, namun Sasuke tak ketemu. Dia seperti menghilang...

Tiba-tiba aku melihat ibuku yang sedang menyiram tanaman, aku mendekatinya, ide cemerlang muncul diotakku. Tapi ide ini hanya akan berhasil jika Sasuke masih mengingat perjanjian itu.

"Ibu, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan?" ibuku menoleh, dan bertanya ada apa. Kulanjutkan kata-kataku, "ini tentang ayah..."

Lalu langsung saja aku merasakan aura Sasuke yang menampakkan diri dibelakangku. Aku berpaling menghadapnya. Aku tersenyum, dia sedang berdiri tegak di tengah halaman membiarkanku melihatnya dengan sangat jelas. "Maaf bu, tidak jadi saja."

Aku berlari meraih tangan Sasuke dan berseru. "Nah, Sasuke sudah tertangkap! Sekarang Sasuke yang jaga!"

Tapi, saat itu aku sadar... kalau perjanjian kami bukanlah main-main.

_Tidak..._

_Harusnya, semua itu memang hanya main-main. Tapi sekarang kami sudah dewasa, semuanya tak akan jadi main-main lagi. Akupun menginginkan Uchiha Sasuke untuk selalu berada didekatku._

.

.

Kupejamkan mataku erat-erat, rasanya ingin menangis...

Harusnya, akupun tidak tertipu semudah itu...

Bessss...

Tanpa sadar gerimis mulai turun pelan-pelan membasahi sekitarku, bebunyian air yang menerpa dedaunan terdengar begitu berisik.

Benar, kalau hujan turun air mataku tidak akan terlihat. Tapi... pagar ini akan licin terkena hujan.

Srek...!

Aku mendengar satu gerakan, mungkin berasal dari binatang. Atau mungkin manusia.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" aku mencoba berbicara. Kalau benar manusia, yang tahu aku disini cuma satu orang. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku..." Sasuke berjalan mendekat, ia meraih pagar dan menaruh lengannya diatasnya, "...hanya ingin berada didekatmu." ia berkata dengan santai, seolah sekarang ini tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kau hanya ingin memantauku, agar aku tidak membocorkan semua rahasia ayahmu itu pada ibuku!" aku mengutarakan pendapatku, gigiku bergemeretak menahan rasa dingin kulit yang dirintiki air hujan.

"Tidak," sahut Sasuke kontan. Ia ikut menaikkan satu kakinya ke pagar dan mengerahkan tenaga untuk mencapai posisiku.

"Sasuke? Apa yang kau lakukan?" aku membelalak lebar, namun ia tak berhenti bergerak. Sekarang keadaannya telah sama persis seperti diriku, menantang alam bersiap untuk terjun.

Sasuke menatapku yang ternganga. "Kubilang, aku hanya ingin berada didekatmu. Kalau kau jatuh ke bawah, aku juga harus berada di bawah agar aku bisa berada didekatmu."

Aku memperbaiki rautku, lalu mencerna kalimatnya. Memang hebat sekali, Sasuke bisa melakukan ini hanya demi Fugaku sialan itu. Satu hal yang perlu kuingat, bahwa Sasuke belum pernah melupakan janjinya. Belum, sampai hari ini.

"Kalau kau juga jatuh... siapa yang akan menolongku?" lirih, aku hanya bisa mengucapkannya dengan nada yang sangat kecil.

"Hn?" dari sudut mataku, terlihat Sasuke yang menatapku heran.

_Lalu... siapa yang akan menolong jika kami berdua jatuh ke bawah...?_

"Sudahlah..." aku mengeratkan peganganku pada tiang besi. "Ayo, kita naik!"

Mendengar itu, wajah Sasuke berubah sumringah. "Benarkah?" dan tanpa babibu lagi, aku membalikkan badan. Kutuntun ia memanjat kembali dan menuruni tiang dengan mempraktekkannya lebih dulu.

Aku langsung berjongkok setelah kupastikan Sasuke telah melakukan hal yang sama. Kusembunyikan wajahku ini dibalik kedua lenganku yang bergetar, aku terisak disana. Gerimis tiba-tiba berhenti.

Sasuke juga tak berkata apa-apa dengan apa yang ia lihat, ia tak berani menyentuhku. "Hiks.. hiks..." aku mengeraskan suaraku, agar dia menyadari betapa sakitnya aku.

"Sebentar lagi kalian akan mendapatkan apa yang kalian impikan dan hidup tenang di tempat lain." Aku mengeluarkan suara parau, kedua lenganku masih setia melindungiku dari rasa malu. "Sementara aku, aku akan jadi orang miskin. Hidup atau mati tidak ada bedanya."

Aku mengusap seluruh air mataku yang terus mengalir. Suaraku ini serak dan tidak enak untuk didengar, pita suaraku menyatu dengan air liur ditenggorokanku. "Kau pintar sekali, Sasuke... kau selalu berhasil menipuku. Sekarangpun kau berhasil menipuku. Seharusnya tadi aku tidak usah menghiraukanmu dan langsung loncat saja."

Lama, satu suara menyeruak ditengah isakku. "Aku tidak menipumu, tadi aku juga berniat loncat kalau saja kau loncat." Suara itu terdengar seperti hendak menenangkanku, tapi tidak akan berhasil.

"Terserah apa katamu, Sasuke. Aku tidak akan tertipu lagi..."

Aku semakin keras terisak, menghiraukan Sasuke yang juga tidak berbuat apa-apa. Air mata ini seolah tidak akan pernah berhenti mengucur dari kelopak mataku. Hujan juga tidak berniat turun untuk menyembunyikan air mataku lagi.

.

.

Mataku sembab, merah, dan banyak air yang masih tersisa menggenangi banyak sisi dibagian mataku dan juga seluruh wajahku.

Aku berjalan menggandeng jemari Sasuke, ia menuntunku berjalan pulang sampai ke rumah. Aku mengerjap, di depan sana ternyata ayah kami berdua telah menunggu dengan gelisah.

"Kemana saja kalian!" suara Fugaku menyambut kami dengan lantang. Ia bergegas menghampiri anaknya dan setelah itu memeriksa keadaanku. "Naruto, apa yang terjadi?"

"Ich..." aku mendecik dan kembali terisak, tanganku mengepal dengan erat. Kulepaskan jemariku pada Sasuke dan lekas menghambur ketubuh Fugaku, memeluknya dengan begitu erat.

Aku menangis histeris dalam pelukan itu, tidak peduli apa pendapat Fugaku mengenai ini. Terserahlah jika ia tetap mengganggap diriku menjijikkan. "Apa yang terjadi, Naruto?" Fugaku bertanya kembali, tapi suara itu terdengar lebih lembut dari sebelumnya.

Hanya untuk yang terakhir kali, mungkin lain kali tidak akan bertemu lagi. Berikan aku pelukan yang berharga sekali saja.

_Agar aku dapat mengenang kalian dimasa depan..._

.

.

Beberapa minggu kemudian...

"_Nomor yang anda tuju tidak dapat dihubungi, tunggulah beberapa saat lagi."_

Aku mengulangi menelfon Sasuke, lalu kuakhiri panggilan itu dengan bunyi 'pip' yang hanya dapat terdengar ditelingaku. Tidak biasanya ia mematikan ponsel.

Jenuh, kutatap wallpaper _hape_-ku yang bergambar kami sekeluarga. Sasuke, aku, ibu, dan Fugaku, semuanya lengkap ada disana. Foto itu diambil beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Aku senang Fugaku telah membatalkan pengaliran dana ke rekening pribadinya, kami jadi bisa berfoto bersama sebagai orang-orang yang baru. Saling mengasihi dengan tulus dalam sebuah ikatan. Inilah yang disebut keluarga.

_Tapi..._

_Semua itu dibayar dengan harga yang setimpal._

Fugaku dan ibuku resmi bercerai setelah pengambilan foto tersebut. Pendek kata, kini aku dan Sasuke bukanlah sepasang saudara lagi. Aku tidak pernah berharap akan jadi seperti ini, Fugaku hanya membiarkan ibuku berpikir kalau ia tidak mencintainya lagi.

Aku menengadah ke langit, kedua jemari tanganku merangkul tiang teratas pagar dipinggir jurang itu. Hari ini banyak wisatawan yang melintas di belakangku, ini pertama kalinya aku berkunjung kesini pada siang hari.

Srek...

Bertaruh, binatang? Atau manusia?

"Handphone-ku dijual. Kami tinggal di hotel untuk menentara waktu." Sasuke muncul di belakangku seperti hantu. Lagi-lagi ia melangkah mengisi tempat kosong di sampingku. "Ayah terlalu malu untuk bertemu denganmu, aku menceritakan semuanya bahkan tentang perjanjian kita."

Ssyuuuuu...

Aku melihat rambut Sasuke bergerak diterpa angin. Itu... sangat indah. "Terimakasih, Naruto, karena selama ini kau tidak pernah mengatakan apapun pada ibu. Sekarang kita berdua bebas, perceraian ayah dan ibu otomatis membatalkan perjanjian kita."

_Harusnya... memang seperti itu._

Merasa tak mendengar satu ucapan pun dariku, Sasuke memilih mengundurkan diri. Mungkin ia berpikir aku masih butuh banyak waktuku sendiri untuk berpikir jernih.

_Tapi..._

_Tentu tidak semudah itu._

"Tidak bisa!" dengan satu gerakan penuh aku mendekap Sasuke dari belakang, ia sedikit terkesiap.

Ssyuuuu...

Angin kembali menghantarkan kami.

"Perjanjian adalah sebuah perjanjian," aku mengistirahatkan daguku dipundaknya, dan merapatkan dekapanku. Tidak peduli dengan wisatawan yang menatap kami curiga. "Tetaplah berada didekatku, Sasuke..."

_Berulangkali sudah kutekankan, aku ingin terus berada didekatmu..._

_Meski dengan menyakiti diriku sendiri..._

_Akan kupertahankan... berlian berhargaku..._

Aku ingin mengatakannya, tapi tak bisa mengatakannya...

Aku mencintaimu...

Aku akan dianggap aneh kalau aku mengatakannya. Aku.. benar-benar tidak bisa mengatakannya, Sasuke...

Flashback:

"Kita berkenalan sekali lagi, namaku Uchiha Sasuke!" Sasuke kecil tersenyum dengan polosnya. "Tidak usah memanggilku kakak, kita hanya beda tiga bulan."

Aku terpana, ini pertama kalinya mata kecilku bertatapan langsung dengan kedua bola mata pualam itu. "N-namaku... Na-Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto!" aku berusaha mengeluarkan suaraku yang terdengar kaku. Kupikir kami tidak akan cocok, dia sangat berbeda denganku.

"Nah, Naruto, sekarang kita adalah sepasang saudara, kau juga harus memanggilku dengan nama kecilku. Oke?" Sasuke membawaku dalam pelukan, bukan pelukan singkat. Pelukan itu cukup hangat dan menenangkan...

"Ini namanya pelukan saudara. Itu artinya, kita itu saling menyayangi dan mencintai satu sama lain..."

Mataku terpejam, kehangatan dibalik kedua tubuh yang bersatu ini dapat membuatku terlelap dalam mimpi yang indah. Memang dahsyat sebuah persaudaraan itu...

_Harusnya, aku tidak menyukai seorang Uchiha Sasuke._

**FIN**

.

.

Maaf ya jika terlalu panjang, saya hanya tak kuasa memisahnya menjadi dua bagian TT #plak

Minta review-nya... ^^


End file.
